Kiss Me At Midnight
by LunarEclipse360
Summary: With the new year on the horizon, Troy decides that he wants to start it off right, beginning with the most important question he has ever asked in his life. one shot follow up to The Holidays Can Change Everything


**Kiss Me At Midnight**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Dislcaimer: I own nothing just the plot._**

**A/N: here it is, the one shot follow up to _The Holidays Can Change Everything_ I hope you like it.**

**December 31; New Years Eve**

Gabriella's eyes slowly opened and scanned the room. The feeling of someone dragging their fingers up and down her spine made chills run through her and she looked up, looking into the eyes of her boyfriend.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." he said softly and she smiled.

"How long have you been up?" she asked and propped herself up so she could look at him fully.

"About ten minutes."

"And you didn't wake me?"

"I couldn't find it in me to wake such a beautiful creature." she blushed and he chuckled.

"Wait till the guys hear you've gone soft."

"Please. They already know and they know I'm not the only one." she shook her head and absentmindedly ran her fingertips along his bare chest. He bit his lip to bite back a moan but it didn't help. He moaned softly, putting a seductive grin on her face.

"Well, well. Looks like I've found Troy Bolton's weak spot." she said getting up to straddle him.

"Baby...you are my weak spot." he said putting his hands on her waist as she leaned down to place a soft and tantalizing kiss on his lips. She pulled back just enough to put a tiny slither of space between their lips.

"Glad to know that." she whispered before biting his lower lip gently.

"Stop teasing me." he whispered when she once again put space between them.

"It's fun." she said and he chuckled.

"For you maybe but it's killing me."

"Too bad." she said before she was flipped onto her back. Troy kissed her fiercely and she smiled against his lips.

He detached his lips from hers and moved them down to her neck. She bit her lip as she gripped his hair in her hands. He took her arms and pinned them to the bed before he brought his lips back up to her mouth but only brought them close enough for her to feel his breath on her lips. She tried to lean up to kiss him but he moved away before she could.

"Troy..." she whined.

"Now how do you like it?"

"I don't."

"And will you ever do it to me again?"

"No."

"Good." he said and kissed her with much passion as he did the past few nights since Christmas.

"Can't you two go one day without being all over each other?" Chad asked as he stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Can't you see we're busy?" Troy asked and Chad laughed.

"Oh I can see, I can hear too and I've heard you two for the past week." the couple blushed furiously. They were afraid that someone would have heard them again but didn't think much of it. "Get up you two. Breakfast is ready." Chad left the room and Troy sighed before burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"We should go downstairs." Gabriella said as she ran her hand through his hair. He nodded and looked up at her.

"Why is it that we seem to be the only ones showing our love for each other?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Maybe it's because they haven't been deprived of their other for three years."

"True." he said with a nod and looked her in the eyes. "I never want to be away from you ever again."

"I think this locket seconds that." she said touching the heart-shaped locket that had been around her neck for a week now. He smiled and nodded before leaning up to kiss her.

He rolled off of her and she stood up, putting on her clothes in the process. He watched her with much adoration. As many times as he's seen her with nothing on, he could never say he got tired of seeing it and not in the way that you might be thinking. In his eyes, she was perfect, body and all.

"What?" she asked when she realize he had been staring at her. He shook his head and stood up, moving closer to her.

"Nothing it's just that...you're perfect."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. To me you are." she smiled and sweetly kissed his lips.

"You are one hell of a Prince Charming, Troy Bolton." she said and he smiled, running his hand through her hair. "Come on. Let's go eat." she said, grabbing his hand.

"Give me two seconds." she nodded and left the room without him. He quickly put on pants and an undershirt and went downstairs, taking his place across from Gabriella.

At around noon, everyone began getting dressed, ready to head downtown.

"So why exactly are we going downtown?" Jason asked as he sat on the couch where Sharpay and Zeke sat, cuddling.

"To see the ball drop. Duh."

"But why so early?"

"Because if we want to eat and still get a good spot we have to have _some_ time getting down there."

"But it doesn't start until like eight or something."

"So. We still have to put some time between us and when it starts." she looked up from her spot at the couch and noticed people moving around. "Is everyone ready?"

"No. We're still waiting for Chad." Taylor responded and seconds later Chad came running down the stairs. "Well speak of the devil." she said with a smirk.

"What?" he asked when he saw his girlfriend smirking at him.

"Nothing. Let's go." she said and they went out to the garage.

"We're gonna have to park uptown and take the subway down to 42nd. They're not letting anyone drive down there." Sharpay said as everyone made their way to the three cars.

While everyone had to share cars, Troy and Gabriella happily got into Troy's Mercedes and drove into the city, alone. After parking their cars and heading downtown, the group went to the Olive Garden to eat.

After eating, they walked around Times Square, trying to find something to do. They finally settled on just going into Toys R' Us for another game of manhunt. Troy, however, declined on participating in manhunt, saying he had something he needed to do before they were to watch the ball drop.

"Why can't you just do it after we finish?" Gabriella asked after he refused to play manhunt.

"Because I wanna be there when the whole thing starts. Besides wouldn't you rather have me there the whole time then have me go off someplace else?"

"I guess so." she said and he smirked at her.

"I promise I won't be long." she mirrored his smirk and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Promise?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and nodded.

"Promise." he said before leaning in and closing the space between them, softly kissing her lips. "I'll be back later." he whispered before disappearing among the mixed crowd of New Yorkers and tourists. Gabriella watched him, even after she could no longer see him.

"Gabs you coming?" Chad called and Gabriella ran inside.

After a few games of manhunt, the gang decided to call it a day. Gabriella was disheartened when Troy never showed up for at least the last game. Her spirits were lifted when she saw him standing at the back exit of the giant toy store. She smiled and ran over to him.

"Hey. Miss me?"

"Of course." she said before kissing him.

"Dude you missed like the whole game." Chad said as the rest of them walked up to the couple.

"Sorry. I got a little sidetracked."

"By what?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"A little thing I like to call, New York City lights." she giggled and shook her head.

"I knew lights would distract you one of these days."

"Let's just hope he doesn't stop like a deer caught in headlights when that ball drops tonight." Sharpay said and they walked out of the store.

They walked around Times Square for a few before finally finding a good spot to stand and wait for the ball to drop. The temperature began to drop as they stood there, waiting. Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself, attempting to keep her body warm. Just as she was beginning to think it wouldn't work, another pair of arms wrapped around her and she smiled.

"Cold?" Troy asked and she nodded.

"Just a little." he held her close and buried his face in her hair. "So what, pray tell, was so important that you had to pass up manhunt?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." she turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes.

"Why not just tell me now?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"Troy...you know how much I hate surprises."

"Yeah I know but too bad. You'll just have to wait." she jutted out her bottom lip and he smirked. "The puppy dog look won't work this time." he said before kissing her lip.

"Please tell me."

"Nope."

"Fine then no kisses." he chuckled and pulled her closer.

"Didn't we have this conversation before? You can deny me kisses because I can easily just kiss you."

"Not this time." he moved to kiss her and she turned her head. He tried again but she dodged him again. "See. I told you. No kisses."

"Okay. Fine. I'm still not telling you. I know I can survive without kissing you but can you survive without kissing me?"

"Of course."

"Sure you can."

"I can. Watch me." she leaned her head on his shoulder and kept it there, not moving another inch.

"Gabs are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're not moving."

"I'm basking in your warmth." he chuckled and leaned his head on hers.

At eleven fifty-five, every eye went to the highest point in Times Square where a flagpole stood with a crystal ball at the very top. The ball slowly but surely began descending from its position, its color changing each second of it descent.

Troy stood, watching, with Gabriella still in his arms, her back facing him and her head on his shoulder. He looked over at her, the sparkle that he loved, shined brightly within her chocolate eyes. A small smile crept along his face and he placed a loving kiss to her temple. From the corner of his eye he saw a reporter standing a few inches away, talking to the camera in front of her. Before he knew it, the reporter was making her towards them.

"Well here's a happy couple enjoying the celebration." she said and Gabriella turned her attention to the woman in front of her. "Are you guys from here or out-of-state?"

"We're from Albuquerque, New Mexico." Gabriella said, talking into the mic.

"Is this your first time here?" she asked Troy and he nodded.

"Yeah. Me and my friends came for Christmas and just decided to stay through New Years." he said looking around to the group standing beside him.

"And is this your girlfriend?" she asked, referring to Gabriella.

"Yeah." he said and looked at her. "And I love her more than anything in this world."

"Well as you know, the new year is all about starting over and starting fresh. What do you want to do to ring in the new year?"

"Well I have one thing in mind." he said as he stepped away from Gabriella, digging in his pocket. Gabriella looked at him in confusion until he pulled out a small velvet box and got down on one knee. Her confusion turned into shock as he looked at her, his blue eyes staring back at her with all the love in the world. "Six years ago to this day, I met you and I knew you were the one that I wanted to be with, the one that I wanted to raise a family with, the one I wanted to grow old with, the one I wanted to spend my life with. I know that we've had our ups and downs since then but I've never loved _anyone_ more than I've loved you. I'm asking this from the very bottom of my heart and soul.

_Five_

Will you marry me?"

_Four_

Gabriella stared at him with tears in her eyes, unable to form words. She smiled a watery smile before nodding.

_Three_

He smiled and took the ring out of the box, slipping it on her left ring finger.

_Two_

Troy stood up and Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Gabriella." he put a hand on her cheek stroking it gently.

"I love you too, Troy." she leaned into his touch, her eyes never leaving his.

_One_

Troy closed the space between them, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair, gently grasping them between her fingers.

_Happy New Year_

They broke away from the kiss and looked into each others eyes. They saw their future together, they saw it all. Gabriella bit her lip as a smile forced its way onto her face. Troy smiled along with her before placing his lips on hers again, pouring all his love into that one act of affection. They knew this wasn't just the start of a new year but of a new life for the both of them.

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone**


End file.
